Blackmoon Prophecy II
(non-canonic/original) |release=January 1st, 2016 (tentative) |download=N/A |rating=N/A |forum=Final Fantasy Blackmoon Prophecy II |code=BPII }} Final Fantasy Blackmoon Prophecy II is a direct sequel to Final Fantasy Blackmoon Prophecy, by UPRC that is currently in development. Gameplay Crafting will return and play larger role than in its predecessor. Every weapon the player can obtain must be created at a crafting shop using various collected materials. Items such as claws, fangs, and screws are still needed to craft items, but weapons require ore. There will be many ways to obtain ore such as purchasing it from shops, looting it in dungeons, or acquiring it from monsters. In order to craft, the player will also have to purchase crafting tokens. These are coins available at most crafting shops, and all crafting recipes will call for at least one crafting token. Higher end crafting recipes will require multiple tokens. Also, the player will need to find crafting manuals in the world that will teach them crafting recipes before they can create specific items. Some crafting guides are sold at crafting shops and some are found in dungeons. Located in Lindblum City, the auction house functions much like it did in Final Fantasy Blackmoon Prophecy. With the auction house being in a major city that the player will spend a lot of time in, UPRC decided to make it so that loot tables will change more frequently based on where the player is in the game. In Final Fantasy Blackmoon Prophecy, rewards from the auction house only changed once during the game (after the worlds merged) but, in the sequel, UPRC will aim to make rewards change several times throughout the story so that players will often see different items popping up. Sitting beside the auction house in Lindblum City's Lenadian Market, the Den of Chance is something that many players have seen before. The player is presented with several mystery boxes that each contain an item and the player must choose which one to open. There is a possibility of obtaining a valuable item in the process. There is also expandable headquarters where a spastic moogle named Montblanc will enlist the player to help him furnish the base. The player can purchase visual upgrades for several rooms, some of which have actual functions like a music box that changes the BGM of the headquarters or a stove that can make ore. Players can also recruit non-playble characters to come work for them in their headquarters. Some of them will show up as vendors that can upgrade their wares if players invest in their operations, and others will simply offer interesting dialogue such as a librarian who has information on lore from the first game for those who never played it. Also, every non-playable character that is recruited contributes to a bonus reward that players will receive for completing side quests which come from the Augurers. Monsters will show up on the map on rare occasions when the player reaches a specific point in the story. As an Augurer, the main character is able to command and summon monsters, and initiating a battle with one of these monsters that actually shows up on the map will allow Zephyr to use an ability on the monster to tame it. After doing so, the player will be able to place it in a stable at the Augurer Colosseum. From here, players will be able to feed and train their monsters, which will improve their HP and attack values. The monsters can be entered into battles with other Augurer pets in the colosseum, and winning these battles will reward the player with helpful items. If the monster loses, it will return to its stable and will require a Phoenix Down to remove its KO status. Currently planned monsters are Buel, Bomb, Cactuar, Coeurl, Flan, Lizard, Mu, Tonberry, and Veteran. Setting *'Berona Republic'. The cold lands that were once known as Western Branch. Several decades ago, rebels rose up to break away from the fledgling Branch-Ivalice Empire. After successfully doing so, the former Branch lands became known as the Berona Republic, named after Carwen Berona who led the rebellion. After several further decades, tensions subsided between Berona and Ivalice and the two now trade openly despite Berona still trying, sometimes violently, to bring the independent kingdom of Darnecles into the Republic. The only remnant of the former Branch Kingdom remaining is the Beronian town of Branch, formerly East Branch many years ago. *'Ivalice Empire'. Comprised of the original Ivalice Empire and a smattering of lands that once belonged to the Branch Kingdom, Ivalice is the world's second most powerful kingdom after Lindblum. It is currently led by Emperor Alduin Vainstrong, grandson of the great Vahn Vainstrong. Ivalice's military is predominantly made up of dragoons and have adopted Bahamut, King of Dragons, as their figurehead. *'Lenadia Kingdom'. A kingdom that was ravaged one hundred years ago by a great cataclysm, Lenadia is the weakest of the kingdoms despite having the most land. Most of Lenadia is poverty-striken countryside as the kingdom simply does not have the resources or wealth any longer to sustain its large population. *'Lindblum Kingdom'. The kingdom where the adventure begins is the home to the specialized fighting force known as the Augurers. Lindblum, despite losing its capital and seat of power one hundred years prior, has emerged as the most influential kingdom in the world. Governed by Regent Handel, Lindblum was also the most peaceful land until the Esper hostilities began. Characters The cast of the game is largely new, as the game is set one hundred years after the first installment. Playable Characters The roster for Final Fantasy Blackmoon Prophecy II is comprised of ten story characters, one secret character, and five guest characters. *'Zephyr Highwind'. The main character. Zephyr is a young Augurer from the Lindblum town of Neirbrook who looks after Winter, a white chocobo belonging to his sister. Zephyr's father was an Ivalician dragoon. He is very carefree and loves to have fun and go on adventures. The safety of his friends is paramount to him. He is a fledgling swordsman. *'Reiner Ardell'. A Lindblum Augurer from the town of Kaipo. Reiner is an experienced soldier as well, with duty and honor coming before all else. Reiner doesn't particularly care about forming connections with others, only socializing to break up awkward silences or to lecture others. He prioritizes his mission above all else. *'Hautley von Muir'. An eccentric old magician who serves a point of communication between Lindblum Castle and the Saradin Mage Tower. Hautley is an experienced user of black magic who was taught the craft many years ago by Oalston Saradin prior to his passing. *'Carina Madeen'. A young white mage from the remote island town of Branch. Unlike the rest of her town, she does not worship the elusive "Graviton" deity. Carina is a talented healer who believes in the sanctity of life. She is fiercely opposed to death, feeling that even the most despicable criminals can be saved. She wishes to one day travel the world to help the sick and the wounded. *'Silas Hedgeley'. A young Mohadmalan who happened upon the armor of a fallen warrior at the base of Mount Houzell. Adorning the armor, Silas decided to make use of the armor by training as a swordsman. Silas is a stern young man, but has a heart of gold. He is always looking to do good deeds, and is hopeful that one day he will be able to identify the mysterious old sword he found with the suit of armor. *'Jasmine Amiro'. An apparent young woman who has come to be known as The Timeless One. One hundred years prior, exposure to energies of the Genesis Obelisk on the moon rendered Jasmine as sub-immortal being, her body aging ten times slower than normal. As a woman who has seen much in her long life, Jasmine is often sought out for advice. She is an inhabitant of Ivalice. *'Sapphire Ling'. An orphan who grew up in the Village of Zen. She was found in a basket with a note saying that her name was Sapphire, but she also goes by her adopted name of Ling. She is a skilled user of ninjutsu who likes to look out for the poor. Sapphire has an exceptionally soft spot for fellow orphans. She is highly experienced in battle with the ninja sword. *'Edric Csardim'. A Lenadian knight well versed in the chivalrous code of his profession. Edric stands for justice above all else, which can lead to him coming across as being cold and distant at times. He is an exceptionally talented fighter, having served Lenadia for nearly twenty years. His chosen weapon is the spear. *'Bolt Redford'. An urchin living in the streets of Berona City. Bolt earns his name for his swift nature and ability to pickpocket anything that moves. He has a very daring and frisky personality, and he feels that he can do anything that he sets his mind to. *'Trigger Ramsay'. A master engineer hailing from the Berona Republic. Trigger's seen and done it all, often working with famous names such as Ivalice's experienced physicist Markim Alunira, or the Eidolon known as Godot. Trigger has a short fuse and doesn't tend to like people very much, but he's an exceptionally hard worker who always gets things done thanks to his headstrong and stubborn nature. He is an experienced sharpshooter, always carrying his pistols everywhere he goes. Guests Antagonists *'Ramuh'. The primary antagonist. Ramuh, a charismatic Esper, serves as a leader figure to the rest of his own kind in their war against humanity. Other Characters *'Bahamut'. The mighty King of Dragons. Once thought to be an Esper, researchers have since concluded that the mighty dragon is something far greater. Once aggressive, Bahamut has become closely tied to the Ivalice dragoons and is viewed as a guardian to the Empire. *'Cid Beryl'. Acting commander of the Lindblum Augurers. He is a peculiar man with many oddities, and he is always in the company of his moogle assistant Montblanc and his tuxedo cat Cait Sith. *'Godot'. An Eidolon, or "Demi-Esper" as they are often dubbed. Godot remains separate from the rising hostilities with Esperkind and serves as an advisor to Regent Handel of Lindblum. *'Graviton'. An unseen deity figure that followers believe awakened one hundred years ago during a cataclysm caused by two worlds being merged. It is believed that Graviton is purging the world of taint, sinking pieces of land at random to restore the world to a pure state. Outside of his followers, there are few who believe Graviton exists, citing that the sinking lands are a long lasting side effect of the cataclysm. *'Markim Alunira'. A famed physicist from the Ivalice Empire and a son of the renowned white mage Elina Alunira. Markim is the top scientist in his field. He possesses a deep fascination of the ancient Four Guardians of Balance and their lunar structures. *'Regent Handel'. The current ruler of the Lindblum Kingdom. Much like his predecessors, Handel is a fairly just ruler with the approval of his people. His people look to him now more than ever before due to the Esper threat. Story Prologue One hundred years after the events of Final Fantasy Blackmoon Prophecy, the world of Gaia has recovered from the conflict with Emperor Belmont, Malacore, and Zeul which saw a group of adventurers, today known as the Light Warriors, save the world from certain doom. Inhabitants of the former Esper World, now known as Lupin, have become accepted by the Humans of Gaia, with the two races working side by side. Much of the world has changed greatly since the Light Warriors defeated the evil entities which threatened the world, though residual effects of the conflict continue to harm the world. The merging of Gaia and the Esper World, officially known as the Great Cataclysm, continues to have an effect on the inhabitants of the planet as various lands give way and sink into the ocean. The former kingdom of Branch has suffered the greatest, as most of the kingdom has vanished into the ocean, which prompted ambitious rebels to rise up and take what was left of Branch, creating a new kingdom out of the ashes of the fallen one and naming it the Berona Republic after its founder, Carwen Berona. The Crystals of Element, having since reformed since their destruction at the hands of Malacore, are believed to be all that keeps further side effects of the Great Cataclysm from occurring. The rebuilt Lindblum Kingdom stands proudly as the world's fastest growing economical and military force. With the fierce backing of Esperkind behind the kingdom, it appeared that nothing would disrupt the immense prosperity that Lindblum was experiencing until Esperkind suddenly turned against Lindblum. The game follows the adventures of a young Augurer (specially trained anti-Esper monster summoner) named Zephyr and his friends as they seek to put an end to the rising hostilities between Lindblum and the Espers, led by Ramuh, before the conflict engulfs the entire globe. Plot Music On December 19th, 2013, UPRC revealed that Brandon Griggs is composing music for Final Fantasy Blackmoon Prophecy II. Accompanying the news, three work-in-progress samples were posted as well.http://rpgmaker.net/games/5722/media/1550/ Development 2013 Final Fantasy Blackmoon Prophecy II aims to hit closer to than the previous mish-mash of and graphics. Mode 7 scripts are used for the overworld, all character sprites are customs/edits that adhere to the graphical style of Final Fantasy VI, and music will be composed of more obscure tracks from commercial Final Fantasy games alongside original tracks composed exclusively for Final Fantasy Blackmoon Prophecy II. Some iconic tracks, such as the theme of Mystic Mysidia, will return. Final Fantasy Blackmoon Prophecy II will also feature a base of operations called Bacchus Garrison that can be refurbished and filled with many recruitable non-playable character who can be upgraded to provide better services. On December 19th, UPRC showed first official artwork of a playable character, Jasmine, which was drawn by Rosa Tung.http://rpgmaker.net/games/5722/images/43092/ Earlier in development, it was planned that the game would be of "open world" concept, but UPRC discarded that idea for a more of "story driven" concept as to balance the enemies which otherwise would seem too easy or too hard for the player. 2014 On May 26th, UPRC posted an entry on the game's official Tumblr profile stating that he's planning to add "battle costumes" which change characters' sprite for battles, exploration, and chocobo riding, also saying that the "default" sprites will still be used in cutscenes and conversations.http://ffblackmoon.tumblr.com/post/86908625521/battle-costumes On June 12th, UPRC revealed three story ideas which he considered when he was fleshing out the story of Final Fantasy Blackmoon Prophecy II. The first concept was "War of the Guardians" which would cover the story behind the Guardians of Balance (the group responsible for the creation of Crystals of Element, construction of Tower of Babil, and the events at the moon), but was deemed to be to alienating for the players, although the develop still wishes to explore the story. The second idea was "The Crystal War" which would cover the events of the Crystal War where characters like Lord Adder, Wedge, Vahn Vainstrong, and Hans would be playable, with possibility of adding Darius Nobleton to the roster, but the idea was discarded because the developer was not keen on making a sequel, but due to large demand from the fans a new idea arose. The third and final concept was "The New Generation" which plot would focus on Vahn and his family where his son Balthasar would be playable along with General Leonardo of Lenadia and Sabino, both minor characters from the first installment. Bosche Gore and Jasmine Amiro would also accompany Balthasar, and three new characters would join the party: a chocobo named Pastel, Edric Csardim and Sapphire Ling. Because UPRC, wanted to tell the story from a "fresh point", Pastel made it into the final game as Winter, a chocobo serving as mode of transportation rather than playable character, as well as Edric and Sapphire were decided to make an appearance as well.http://ffblackmoon.tumblr.com/post/88562174286/original-blackmoon-prophecy-ii-story-ideas External Links *Official RMN profile *Official Tumblr account References Category:Final Fantasy Blackmoon Prophecy II Category:RPG Maker VX Ace Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Video Games